


Sangue e Luta

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Omega Lupin, Pregnant Remus, Vampire Draco, Vampire Harry, Vampire Neville, vampire severus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após dez anos da morte de Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort achava que tinha tudo o que precisava para finalmente conseguir dominar a Inglaterra. Bastava apenas destruir Hogwarts, o único refugio para aqueles que eram contra o seu império e ele realmente achava que seria assim tão fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue e Luta

Harry obversou a aproximação dos seus filhos, seu sangue pulsando em suas veias mesmo que o seu coração não estivesse batendo mais, voltou-se para o lado direito vendo Severus com seu rosto inescrutável e olhos tão profundos quanto o mar. Seu lado esquerdo estava Draco, seu longo cabelo loiro brilhando fantasmagoricamente naquela noite sem lua e seus olhos estavam afiados como duas espadas, seu sorriso era sinistro e provocativo. Atrás de si estava Neville, seu corpo estava tenso e seus olhos pareciam assombrados, para uma pessoa menos informada poderia passar por medo. Harry sabia que não era assim, seu filho não tinha medo, estava ansioso.

Voltou-se novamente para a escola a sua frente, as proteções ainda estavam de pé e isso não chegava a ser realmente uma surpresa, mesmo estando no limite da floresta proibida podia ver tudo claramente dali. Dumbledore imponente do alto da escadaria, com os seus longos cabelos e bardas balançando ao vento da noite, Minerva não estava tão longe dele assim parecendo menos fenomenal, mas ainda sim perigosa. Também achou Ron e Hermione no meu da multidão e desejou mentalmente sorte para os dois, já que tinha uma função muito bem definida. Há muito tempo havia controlado os seus tiques, se não teria tocado o bolso interno de suas vestes.

\- Severus, eu quero Fenri Greyback submeta-o, mas não o mate. Os outros tem a permissão para fazer aquilo que bem entender. Draco como prometido o seu pai e sua tia são seus, Neville vá e verifique como estão os estudantes em Hogmeasde.

Recebendo um aceno positivo de seus filhos esperou até que todos eles se dissipassem no meio da escuridão antes dele mesmo fazer os seus movimentos. Eles não estavam só, todos os três tinham dez dos melhores guerreiros e guerreiras consigo e isso seria o suficiente para fazer toda a diferença, o único que iria sozinho seria si mesmo e só porque outros seria um atraso.

Usando sua velocidade cruzou as defesas sem quase ser percebido, sorrindo de maneira agradecida ao seu pai por lhe ensinar alguns truques enquanto ainda estava desperto. Em silêncio e sem ser percebido correu em direção ao castelo, que conhecia tão bem e passara os dois melhores anos de sua vida. Era tão silencioso quanto uma sombra e mais rápido do que a maior parte dos que vieram consigo, por isso era a escolha obvia e também por ser o chefe, não deixaria ninguém lhe tirar o que era seu por Destino, Sangue e Morte.

Chegar até a Sala Precisa, pensar no que queria e abrir a porta fora realmente à parte fácil, sua audição conseguia captar os sons que vinha do lado de fora da batalha que estava se iniciando e um sorriso feroz apareceu em seu rosto. Tom começava sem alguns dos seus melhores e isso faria toda a diferença. Difícil seria localizar a ultima peça que faltava do quebra-cabeça que o autoproclamado Lorde das Trevas havia iniciado, irritando seres que ele não deveria irritar e abrindo buracos onde não deveriam haver.

Retirou sua varinha de dentro de suas vestes, balançando levemente e entoando um feitiço não verbal que lhe fora dado, em instantes um objeto veio levitando calmamente em sua direção. Seu sorriso tornou-se ainda maior deixando suas feições sombrias. Com um novo balançar de varinha as outras peças saíram de suas vestes, naquela luz elas brilhavam como pequenas estrelas. Um Anel, Um Cordão, Uma Xícara, Uma Tiara e Uma Cobra. Seus olhos esmeraldas brilhando em animação.

\- Morte, minha Mãe e Senhora, destruidora de todos e aquela que a Todos irá buscar. Minha parte da nossa barganha está cumprida. Venha buscar o que lhe pertence.

Com a voz baixa e constante, começou a entoar o feitiço mais longo que seus olhos já viram, em uma língua que não mais existia e nenhuma espécie conhecia. Sentiu a magia se esvaindo de si a cada silabada entoada, a cada verso dito e uma luz prateada e constante circulava cada um dos itens ali exposto. Quando só o que restou fora o silêncio e a luz estrelar que circundava os itens, um intenso frio se abateu seguido por uma sensação de calor dentro do peito do adolescente de treze anos.

Primeiro a capa, escura como a noite que os cercavam, com pequenas estrelas brilhantes que tomavam sua extensão. Depois duas mãos velhas e finas, terminadas em unhas longas feita de cristais. Seu rosto não era visível e sua figura alta, esquia era imponente.

\- Você fez bem meu filho, mostrando-me que não errei em dar-lhe minha benção, agora você pode terminar o que foi começado e fazer feliz o Destino.

Uma luz intensa cegou-o por um momento, ao longe um grito de dor ecoou reverberando por todo o lugar e todos os seres, voltou os olhos para o objeto no chão agora sem vida e sem qualquer tipo de magia. Guardou sua varinha de volta, não iria terminar aquilo como um bruxo, havia muitas testemunhas e não mais precisava temer feitiços de morte, já era considerado oficialmente morto. Tom não teria a menor chance.

Por isso voltou rapidamente em direção ao campo de batalha, que agora se estendia por dentro da escola também, com certa pena viu as pilastras caída e os quadros destruídos, mas também sabia que seria uma ótima chance para o castelo se refazer para melhor. Passou por corpos mortos, feridos e lutando; o cheiro de sangue lhe lembrando de que sentia fome depois de tanta magia. Mas tinha um lhe esperando, um que era apenas seu e de ninguém mais.

No meio do campo estava Dumbledore e Tom brigando, os feitiços voando de um lado para o outro com força e brutalidade de dois grandes bruxos, por um instante até ficou com pena de matar Tom. Contudo fora proibido por sua Mãe de transformá-lo, então só lhe restava a morte e nada mais.

\- Acho que agora já basta Diretor, deixe Tom comigo.

Sua voz soou alta e poderosa ao redor do campo, fazendo com que todos parecem para vê-lo e sons de espanto saíram da boca de todos que ali estavam. Exceto é claro de Tom, seus olhos vermelhos voltaram-se com ódio em direção a si e sibilou como uma cobra.

_­- Você está morto._

_\- Estou, mas alguns mortos caminham._

\- Avada Kedavra.

O feitiço verde voou em sua direção, cavando uma vala devido a sua força descomunal, Harry não esperava nada diferente de um homem que o usava tão indiscriminadamente, sem entender o seu custo. A maldição atingiu o seu peito, fazendo fagulhas voarem para todos os lados queimando brevemente o seu rosto.

\- Eu já disse Tom, estou morto.

\- Como?

\- Sou um vampiro, acredito que isso seja um jeito muito mais fácil do que repartir a própria alma em sete e também um modo muito mais seguro.

Sua voz era leve e suave, já que tentava manter a conversa o mais civilizada possível, um louco era o suficiente para aquela situação. O homem sibilou novamente, algo que não tinha tradução, mas era a pior das pragas na língua das cobras.

\- Você beija alguém com essa boca Tom? Não é à toa que você não tem nenhum parceiro ou parceira aos setenta anos.

Sem dar nenhuma resposta o homem mirou a varinha na direção do adolescente lançando-lhe uma maldição que poderia ser dolorosa, sem apresentar nenhuma dificuldade o vampiro evadiu o ataque ainda sorrindo. Percebendo então que estava gastando muito do seu precioso tempo, investiu em direção ao homem usando sua velocidade extraordinária.

Primeiro segurou a mão dele quebrando-a como um galho, fazendo sua varinha cair no chão, depois o puxou em sua direção fazendo surgir suas presas que imediatamente perfuraram a sua jugular. Deixá-lo desprovido de todo o sangue fora uma tarefa fácil ridícula de tão trivial. Então sugava viu sua Mãe se aproximando e abaixando o seu capuz, revelando um rosto masculino coberto por um expeço cabelo negro lhe sorrindo como igual enquanto sua mão segurava uma alma que gritava em dor e agonia.

Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente no chão, morto e frio, enquanto voltava o seu olhar para o diretor que parecia cansado e extremamente velho. Harry sabia que o outro ainda poderia viver mais se quisesse, apenas não suportava mais mortes de pessoas de quem gostava bom ele também não tinha, mas isso não mudaria as escolhas do Destino.

\- Finalmente acabou.

\- Exato e agora preciso de duas salas do castelo emprestada Dumbledore, uma para uma enfermaria e outra para alguns prisioneiros, acredito que possamos conversar na sua sala não?

\- Claro meu rapaz.

Dando suas ordens em voz baixa, indicou para todos aqueles que estavam aos seus serviços o que deveria fazer graças a um feitiço de Severus tudo era dito em voz sussurrante e todos eles iriam ouvir. Deixando que o diretor guiasse o caminho, sentia os olhos de todos nas suas costas e os sussurros se espalhando pelo campo como fogo em palha seca, ele não poderia se importar menos com isso.

Na escada esperando por ele estavam cinco dos seus. Severus, Draco, Neville, Elyza e Maria. Elyza era um homem que se vestia como mulher e tinha vivido por muito tempo, tendo força o suficiente para que todos respeitasse sua decisão, além de ser uma mulher realmente muito bonita. Maria era baixa e negra, com olhos duros e expressão severa, ele não poderia gostar mais da mulher, tinha uma integridade rara em sua espécie.

\- Vá à frente Diretor, eu preciso conversar com os meus.

Dumbledore acenou positivamente, ainda parecendo muito velho, começou a subir deixando as gorgonas paradas de cada lado esperando para que o adolescente pudesse passar.

\- Relatório.

\- Eu aprisionei Fenrir com as correntes de prata que conseguimos pai, ele está inconsciente no momento e Lupin pediu para conversar com você.

Harry meneou a cabeça de forma positiva para Severus, voltando-se para Draco, que parecia ser o mais machucado deles.

\- Matei meu pai e Narcisa está pedindo para ser transformada.

 O adolescente levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas de forma inquiridora, mas não disse nada se voltando para Neville.

\- Havia alguns Comensais da Morte no vilarejo, mas foram neutralizados e as crianças estão sendo transferias para cá.

Acenou positivamente a cabeça se voltando para Elyza.

\- Os mensageiros de cada Líder de Clã estão esperando para falar com o senhor o mais breve possível.

Novamente acenou e virou-se para Maria.

\- A nossa enfermaria já está armada e aqueles que estão machucados estão indo para lá, aqueles que demonstraram mais dificuldades já foram transportado e não teve baixar aparentes.

Harry acenou positivamente novamente, parando um momento para pensar, seus dedos indo em direção à ponte do seu nariz enquanto respirava profundamente. Mas para relaxar do que por necessidade.

\- Severus avise a Remus que irei falar com ele assim que puder, tem minha permissão para dar-lhe o nosso endereço, Draco se Narcisa quer ser transformada eu não me importo, mas você irá transformá-la e sim isso é uma ordem. Neville você fez muito bem, Elyza avise-os que irei lidar com cada um deles individualmente quando voltar para casa e Maria qualquer um que precise de minha ajuda venha me chamar não importa o que eu esteja fazendo. E obrigado a todos, vocês fizeram um trabalho ótimo. Sou-lhes grato a isso.

Todos eles acenaram positivamente, sorrindo exceto por Draco que parecia ainda mais pálido do que normalmente ele era. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir em como seria o primeiro filho dele, teria muito em suas próprias mãos. Virou-se para subir as escadas enquanto seus vampiros voltavam para os seus devidos postos para fazer o que tinha sidos instruídos a fazer antes de saírem para a luta. Começou a subir, mas mal deu três passos quando sentiu o cheiro.

Era o sangue de Ron e Hermione, por isso parou, eles ainda não eram fortes o suficiente para passar pela transformação e nunca seriam. Ainda sim se virou e sorriu da forma que tornou sua usual, sinistra e dominante.

\- Você está vivo.

A voz de Hermione soou chocada e assombrada ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o sorrir de lado.

\- Tecnicamente, já que sou um vampiro, estou morto a mais ou menos dois anos.

\- Por que você não veio nos procurar então?

Virou-se em direção ao seu antigo melhor amigo, avaliando-o de maneira pensativa e voltou em direção a Hermione, avaliando-a também decidindo ser sincero para com eles. Uma ultima vez.

\- Vocês são humanos, o que significa que pode ser morta com facilidade no mundo a qual pertenço agora, mesmo a minha proteção não significaria muito se ofendesse a pessoa errada. Poderia transformar vocês, mas seus sangues são fracos e isso significa que vocês irão morrer se eu tentar. Por isso eu não disse que estava vivo e por isso é melhor para vocês ficarem como estão e continuar a viver suas vidas.

Sem dizer mais nada subiu as escadas caminhando em direção a porta do diretor, em todo o caminho percebeu que estava deixando para trás mais uma parte do que era ser Harry Potter. Estranhamente sentia-se melhor por isso.

O escritório do diretor não tinha mudado, os livros continuavam nas estantes, vários aparatos de prata estavam dispostos na mesa e sentado parecendo extremamente velho estava Dumbledore, seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto sua cabeça estava descansando em cima de uma ponte feita por sua mão. Quase teve pena de interromper o momento do homem. Quase.

\- Eu fiz minha parte Dumbledore e agora espero que faça a sua.

Seus olhos abriram-se o encarando e apesar da idade refletida ali, também possuía uma força que Harry ainda desconhecia. Uma força forjada pela experiência e por batalhas vencidas, pessoas mortas e conhecimentos acumulados, por um momento o vampiro esperou que um dia pudesse ser tão forte e influente. Fora dos seus é claro.

\- Irei fazer Harry, mas você tem certeza que é assim que você quer proceder?

\- Absolutamente, muita da força de Tom surgiu pela ignorância dos bruxos com relação a sua própria história e magia. Isso não pode mais acontecer Dumbledore, a Inglaterra não irá suportar mais uma guerra civil dessas e você é um herói de duas, logo é o melhor candidato para esse tipo de transição.

O homem balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, ainda parecendo realmente muito velho, mas logo isso passou seus olhos voltaram a brilhar e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. O adolescente não tinha dons mentais, mas daria um dos seus dedos para saber o que causara essa mudança.

\- E enquanto a proteção da escola?

\- Isso você não precisa se preocupar, os Quatro Fundadores já cuidaram disso com a minha raça.

O mais velho fez olhar de quem não entendia e Harry não continuou explicando, era um segredo de sua raça e não tinha permissão para poder revelá-lo para ninguém fora dela. Percebendo que o mais novo não iria falar mais nada, o mago balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Vou começar a trabalhar então, a política não espera.

\- Então eu vou cuidar dos meus.

Sem esperar por permissão, virou-se e caminhou para o corredor onde Ron e Hermione ainda estavam lá. Ele poderia simplesmente passar por eles sem olhar para trás e seguir seu caminho sem mais, deixando para o velho cuidar de tudo, ainda sim tinha uma divida de gratidão com os dois humanos e por isso parou encarando-os.

\- Vão e converse com Dumbledore, ele irá precisar de ajuda dos dois.

Novamente sem esperar por uma resposta, caminhou seguindo o corredor agora em silêncio, muito coisa havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos dez anos e tudo parecia diferente agora. Tudo parecia sem muita importância. Agora restava-lhe duas opções: poderia ir conversar com Lupin e provavelmente Sirius, ou voltar para o castelo e lidar com os chefes dos Clãs. Bom à escolha era obvia.

Em pouco tempo estava perante a porta fechada guardada por dois vampiros com cara de mal, mesmo que ele soubesse que a mulher era a mais perigosa, o homem era de fato muito impressionante. Severus havia escolhido bem os protetores do lobisomem, ele teria poucas chances de fugir. Sendo realmente muito otimista é claro.

\- Soube que tem pessoas querendo uma audiência, onde elas estão?

A mulher deu um passo para frente, bem ao estilo militar, o que não era realmente de se assustar sabendo de onde eram. Os olhos diamantinos da mulher lhe encararam, olhando para baixo, mas não menos respeitoso o que só garantia pontos positivos para a vampiro é claro.

\- O líder Severus disse que estaria na sala a nossa frente Chefe Harry.

\- Obrigado Serene e caso você se canse do Clã de Astros, você pode vir falar comigo, tem um lugar garantido entre os meus e isso vale para você também Claudio.

Sorriu brevemente para ambos, recebendo um olhar orgulhoso da mulher e um tímido do homem, virou-se e caminhou em direção até a porta em frente. Pode ouvir claramente a conversa e não pode deixar de sorrir a isso, abriu e entrou só para rir de como Severus parou de sorrir portando-se como esperado dele na frente de outros que não os íntimos. Seu rosto ficando inescrutável e seus olhos frios como o gelo.

\- Relaxe Severus sou eu.

Severus relaxou sorrindo para ele, então se voltou para Lupin que sorria para si e Sirius que parecia terrivelmente assustado com toda a situação, mas logo saiu do estupor levantou-se correndo em direção ao adolescente abraçando-o.

\- Eu sei que não pode fazer isso antes, mas muito obrigado por ter me tirado de Askaban e me dado uma vida novamente.

Harry passou a mão em volta do homem que não tivera oportunidade de conhecer, mas que salvara por ser certo e pronto. Afastou-se dele segurando-o pelo ombro e sorrindo suavemente, parecendo com o adolescente que era pouco antes de morrer. Virou-se para Lupin sorrindo para o outro.

\- Remus você quer lidar com Fenrir ou prefere só observar?

\- Infelizmente Harry minha alcateia irá precisar de mim e por isso não irei com você, deixá-lo-ei por sua conta. Contudo não é por isso que eu pedi para Severus avisá-lo que estou querendo falar contigo.

\- E então é por quê?

Remus trocou olhar com Sirius por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e tocar na própria barriga.

\- Eu e Sírius estamos esperando um filho e queremos que você seja o padrinho.

Ficou um minuto em silêncio, não era sempre que era pego desprevenido. Harry sabia que apesar de Remus guiar uma alcateia, era um Omega o que significa que poderia ter filhos, um tipo raro e ainda mais raro guiar uma alcateia. Vê-lo grávido e querendo que ele – um vampiro – ser o padrinho era ainda mais espantoso.

\- Então, Harry o que você acha?

Foi à voz de Sirius quem o tirou de seu estado de choque, sorriu de forma animada.

 - Isso vai causar mais tensão entre os Clãs, mas sinceramente eu não me importo. Eu aceito.

Remus se aproximou e abraçou o vampiro, sua força era extraordinária rivalizando com de muitos vampiros mais velhos. Naquele momento o adolescente não se importava com isso, deixando o mais velho abraçá-lo.

\- Severus você já sabe que não poderá atrasar na Wolfs Bane não é mesmo?

\- E quando eu atrasei pai?

Harry balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, ainda sorrindo animadamente quando a porta abriu novamente e um Draco entrou pálido. Imediatamente Harry se aproximou do mais novo colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Parabéns Draco.

Os olhos cinza encontraram os olhos verdes, sobre o toque o mais novo percebeu que seu filho tremia. Era duro, principalmente para alguém como Draco que tinha sérios problemas de controle na hora de se alimentar.

\- Você é cruel pai, muito cruel.

\- Isso é inegável meu filho, mas você realmente queria que outra pessoa tenha controle sobre sua mãe depois de tudo o que ela fez por nós?

\- Acredito que não, realmente foi melhor assim.

O Chefe balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, achando que já estava na hora de ir, já haviam passado muito tempo entre os humanos e ele sabia que seria melhor para Narcisa se ela acordasse em seu lar ao invés dali onde a tentação estaria a sua volta.

\- Severus ache Neville, Elyza e Maria avise que estamos indo. Draco você fica de movimentar sua cria, se acha que não tem forças para isso pode falar com Claudio que acredito que não irá recusar. Eu irei falar com Selene e deixar que ela e os dela tenham a honra de transportá-lo, acha que assim será melhor.

Os vampiros acenaram positivamente com a cabeça antes de partirem, Severus despediu-se de Lupin na saída. Harry entregou um papel para o seu padrinho, não antes de avisá-lo para não aparecer sem avisar ou marcar horário, já que muitos que vivam em sua casa eram novos e não tinham muito controle de sua sede. Despedindo-se deles, saiu da sala e correu até a entrada do castelo.

Olhou para o grupo de vampiros homens e mulheres que lhe encaravam em expectativa e satisfação. Sorriu de volta, um sorriso que guardava apenas para momentos como aqueles, de vitória e satisfação. Percebeu que alguns haviam encolhido um pouco e não pode ligar menos.

\- Vamos para casa.


End file.
